


Разгадай

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Аскеладд ухмыляется льстиво, с лукавым ледяным прищуром. Скрытный и неясный, с двойным дном и целым скопищем секретов, припорошенных пеплом прошлого, он будто бы хочет, чтобы Бьёрн его прочитал, сыграл по его правилам и разгадал загадку, плещущуюся в холодной синеве глаз.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 6





	Разгадай

Аскеладд ухмыляется льстиво, с лукавым ледянным прищуром. Скрытный и неясный, с двойным дном и целым скопищем секретов, припорошенных пеплом прошлого, он будто бы хочет, чтобы Бьёрн его прочитал, сыграл по его правилам и разгадал загадку, плещущуюся в холодной синеве глаз. Ну давай же! Пойми наконец! Разгляди уже то, что я хочу, но не могу сказать.

Бьёрн не может, не понимает, хоть и пытается, с головой окунаясь в чужие путанные замыслы, да только без толку. Он же сам по себе простой как криво отчеканенный медяк. Свой в доску и преданный до смерти. И как же ему жаль, что Аскеладду вечно недостаточно одних этих качеств, ему надо, чтобы Бьёрн понимал его не с полуслова, а ещё до этого, до того, как это самое слово сорвётся с губ.

Убиваться о глухую стену недосказанности привычно до ноющей боли, иссушающей последние силы, изъедающей его изнутри до кости и кровоточащих пустот. Полувзгляды эти — вскользь, ненавязчиво и едва-едва уловимо — кружат голову хлеще самого забористого вина, которое Аскеладд так любит цедить маленькими глотками. Бьерну правда хочется понять. Он пытается. Тратит годы и годы на то, чтобы оставаться рядом и служить той необходимой и, хотелось бы верить, незаменимой опорой. Тратит всего себя на чужие амбиции. Тратит свою жизнь на поиск этой гребаной разгадки, ответа на аскеладдовый немой вопрос.

Единственный из всех, не считая привязавшегося болезненными канатами ненависти и долга Торфинна, Бьерн остается преданным до конца. И после самоубийственного побега с принцем от вездесущего Торкеля по всей Англии, и после предательства всей команды разом, и после прибытия в долбаный Йорк с ранением, после которого становится ясно — до Рагнарёка ему не дотянуть и закат эпохи не увидеть.

Бьёрн стоит на пороге смерти, прямо перед Аскеладдом, крепко уцепившись за меч, противясь на одной только воле желанию упасть на рыхлый снег под тяжестью одежд. Смотрит. Глаза у Аскеладда как никогда серьёзные, подёрнутые пеленой свинцово-серой накипи сожаления, будто мёрзлые остовы исландских льдов, о которые разбиваются те самые нагромождения из всех несказанных и утаённых слов. И кажется, что вот-вот Бьерн наконец поймёт, разгадает, ухватит.

А затем в грудь податливо входит холодная и острая сталь клинка. Лицо Аскеладда так близко.

И как же, чёрт возьми, жаль, что даже в этот момент он не открывается полностью, вновь пытается выдать одно за другое, играючи плетёт из словесных кружев новую ложь. Последнюю и самую горькую.

— Ты мой единственный друг.

Осознание чего-то большего, что на самом деле не стоило говорить ни ему, ни Аскеладду, теплится в нём недолго, толчками изливается вперемешку с кровью и тонет в непроглядной темноте.

Бьёрн закрывает глаза. Понимая.


End file.
